Betrayal
by SuperninjaX
Summary: Artemis attempts to kill Robin, why? And what does this have to do his past? my first fanfic k  for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please thanks for the constructive criticism!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice**

"You're late." Batman stated as Artemis came through the teleporter

"Sorry won't happen again" she mumbled. As batman began briefing about the mission, Artemis began reflecting on earlier events.

(Flashback)

"The leader goes down, or they ALL do"

A grinning masked figure hissed

"Fine. Just don't hurt anyone"

"I won't, you will" she said sweetly as she handed Artemis a syringe of a dark liquid. When Artemis looked up, she was gone.

(End of flashback)

"You leave in ten minutes"

And with that batman left.

"is he always so...blunt?" wally asked

"you have no idea" robin replied

"Everyone to the bio-ship" Kaldur ordered.

"Huh? Oh right"

Artemis was pulled back into reality by Megan

"Are you alright? You seem unfocused."

"I'm fine" Artemis stated shortly as she headed towards the bio-ship.

While the others were watching the scenery, Artemis quickly screwed the syringe on to one of her arrows; as soon as she shot it the poison needle would detach and inject itself into the victim's skin. Artemis shuddered at the thought. After splitting up to search the place, Artemis found a perch where she had a clear shot. 'I'm doing this for the team' she thought.

Just as she fired off the arrow, Robin came out of nowhere accidentally intercepting it. "NO!" Artemis couldn't believe what he had just done; she had poisoned the boy wonder.

**A/N: OK I will try to update soon! So don't hate me if I don't get to it right away!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok here is the second chapter of awesomeness. Thank you for the constructive criticism! BTW I forgot to mention in the first chapter that the team is at the happy harbor docks!**

Robin's POV

I had just gone over to ask Kaldur what the plan was when I got hit with a sensation of nausea. Before I could even say "whoa", it stopped…weird…

Normal POV

Only a moment later, Kaldur spotted the weapon smugglers.

"_Everyone to my location, I found them" _Kaldur thought through the mental link. Soon, the team was battling a group of thugs, but their leader was nowhere in sight.

Robin's POV

In the middle of the fight I saw the leader towards the getaway boat, I could take him. By the time I cornered him, he was ready for a fight. He was strong but not fast, I soon had him tied up and on the ground. Just as I was about to contact the others, a strong feeling of weakness swept over me, the next thing I knew…I was being pulled into darkness…

Megan's POV

After we finished up the battle I knew something was wrong, something was missing. I reached out with my telepathy only to find that Robin's link was down…not good.

Wally's POV

"ROBIN"S LINK IS DOWN!" Megan yelled telepathically.

"OH NO! Wait…what does that mean?" I knew it couldn't be good judging by how scared she was.

"It means Robin is either gone, unconscious, or…"

"Or what?...oh man…" That was not good news.

I knew I had to find Robin, and FAST!

I zoomed off, after a few minutes I saw the weapon dealer tied up, with an unmoving Robin at his feet.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I might update soon!**

**Robin: WHAT? My life is hanging by a thread and you say you MIGHT update soon?**

**Me: ok I WILL update soon. Better? **

**Robin: I guess…(mumbles random words)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Robin: FINALLY! An update!**

**Me: chill dude you want die!**

**Robin: I won't?**

**Me: Nah! I love you too much!**

**Robin: SWEET! Now on with the story**

Back at mount justice.

"Methane-dioxide" batman concluded after examining Robin.

"What is that?" Kid flash asked frantically.

"A poison that slowly shuts down the vitals, permanently"

"But you can cure it right?" Artemis asked anxiously.

"Unfortunately, this is the first time I've ever heard of it"

"_Recognized Red Arrow Bo4" _the computer announced.

"What happened? Green Arrow said it was urgent"

"Some jerk poisoned Robin!" KF blurted before batman could say anything.

"Poisoned with what?" now he was starting to worry.

"Ever hear of methane-dioxide?"

"You're joking right?"" Roy had heard of it, and its deadliness.

"I'm afraid not, Green Arrow told me about your knowledge of foreign poisons, do you know if theirs an antidote?"

"No, but I bet who ever injected it does"

Before anyone could respond, Red arrow ran through the teleporter.

Red Arrows POV

Ollie had told me that they were at the Happy Harbor docks when it happened. I would have to check the security cameras.

When I found the security building's computer, I used some hacking tips that I learned from Robin to hack the video feed for the past three hours.

As I watched I saw Kaldur take position on a crate not a moment later, Robin jumped next to him. "_Wait what was that?"_ I rewound the video; there was a small object on the bottom of the screen that broke apart before it hit Robin. And it looked strangely familiar.

I switched camera views to the direction the object had come from, and what I saw left me burning with anger. Artemis.

Artemis's POV

I had to get away! Batman was known for his detective skills, and his anger. Just as I was about to enter my apartment building, something pinned me against the wall. "I warned you not to hurt them!" a voice said, a voiced laced with venom that I knew all to well. Red Arrow.

Before I had a chance to scream, a cloud of gas surrounded me; my last thought was "_I am so dead…"_

**Robin: Where am I in this chapter?**

**Me: don't worry, well get to that next!**

**Robin: oh alright…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! And have I got a story for you! So I know there isn't that much Robin in here but ill try to put more of him in!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or the Batglare **.

Robins POV

All I saw was darkness. I couldn't move or speak, but I could hear.

I heard my name being called, I tried to answer but I couldn't. I felt the vibrating motor of the bio-ship; we must be headed back to Mt. Justice.

I heard a muffled but familiar voice say "methane-oxide" I tried to tell him I was ok, but I wasn't. "_Wait…did he say methane oxide?_!" That could only mean one thing, I'm going to die. But it wont be so bad I guess, ill finally get to see them again.

Normal POV  
"We need to know how this happened" Batman growled in frustration.

The next thing they knew, Red Arrow walked in with Artemis over one shoulder.

"What on Mars are you doing?" Megan asked horrified.

"I found our culprit" he said darkly. "And I have evidence"

After watching the security tapes, everyone was left speechless.

Artemis's POV

When I woke up, the first thing I remembered was that I was busted. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw the whole team (minus Robin) staring at me with a mixture of shock and anger, batman just glared **(A/N: BATGLARE!)**.

"Explain NOW" Batman ordered so sternly it made everyone cringe.

"Umm…where do you want me to start?" I asked hesitantly.

"How about why you killed your own team mate?" Wally shouted.

"The poison was from The League of Shadows and it was meant for Kaldur, Robin intercepted it on accident"

I told them the whole story, but I didn't tell them that the Shadows also threatened to expose my dad and I because of our "jobs", we used to be assassins ourselves until my dad got killed in the process.

"Where is the antidote" batman continued to interrogate me until I told him that The Shadows mainframe might hold the formula.

Batman's POV

We didn't have much time. Robin only had two hours until his body completely shut down. He was so close to death, it scared me.

The mainframe was heavily guarded with difficult firewalls; this hacking thing had always come easy for Robin, not so much for me.

I finally had the antidote ready but then came the big question, what to do with Artemis.

**A/N: Oh snap! Artemis is in for it now! Tune in next time for more epic awesomeness! Ill give you guys a choice, do you want Artemis kicked off the team? Or do you want her to lose the teams trust and stay? REVIEW and tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to update but I have been busy. So anyone else disappointed about there being no new episode for TWO WEEKS! Any who! Let's get back to the story!**

Robins POV

I was trying to hold on but it was getting too difficult, I could feel myself slipping away. Then it happened, I saw my parents smiling at me. I wanted to run to them but something held me back "they need you Richard, stay with them for now". It was my mom; I cried at the sound of her voice, I was being drawn away as they began to fade.

"M-mom? No! Don't go!" but they did anyways. I had never felt more alone than the both times I lost them.

Normal POV

"It's ready" Batman stated as he walked into the medical wing. As soon as he gave him the antidote, Robin began to thrash around.

"Hold him down!" Batman ordered as Robin began to scream incomprehensible words; all they could make out was "NO!"

When he finally opened his hidden eyes, he was panting hard.

"I need to speak to Robin in private" Batman said while nodding toward the door. The rest of the team took that as their cue to leave.

As soon as the team left, Batman embraced Robin in a hug "I thought I lost you", Robin just sobbed. "I saw them Bruce, I wanted to go with them but they told me you needed me" he whispered as he cried.

"Its ok…Richard" Batman whispered quietly enough to avoid even Superboy's hearing.

Wally's POV

As soon as Robin woke up I knew something was wrong, and when Batman asked us to leave I knew I was right.

Megan was being unusually quiet, "Everything alright beautiful?" "It's just that sorrow was coming off of Robin in waves, I don't think he's ok"

Back in the medical wing, Batman explained all that had happened within the last eight hours to Robin. "Wait, Artemis did this?" Robin asked.

"Yes. But she is staying on the team" Batman replied.

"She tried to KILL me! What if she goes after the rest of the team?" Robin was shocked that Batman didn't lock her up in Arkham by now.

"That's why she is not allowed on missions until she has proven she is trustworthy" Batman stated.

As he walked out he stopped and turned around "I'm sorry to do this to you but I have an off world league mission and Alfred is visiting family."

"Wait, you are leaving me here with the person who tried to kill me?" Robin almost shouted.

"I am leaving immediately. Whatever you do, don't kill Artemis." To any normal person this was a threat, but to Robin it was one of the very rare Bat-sarcasm moments.

**A/N: I know this chapter was short and uneventful but…**

**Robin: UNEVENTFUL? I cry my eyes out and I'm staying in the same HQ as a serial killer, AND YOU CALL THAT UNEVENTFUL?**

**Me: Ok! Ok! Sorry! But anyways, do you guys want me to keep going with  
Artemis earning their trust? Or end it on Robin giving her the cold shoulder? Review and tell me!**

**Robin: Stupid blond psychopath…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ok I know it's taken me FOREVER to update and I am really sorry because I was working on answering your questions but now I can't so let's get a move on!**

Artemis's POV

Things are not going well. Connor refuses to speak to me, Kaldur only gives me one word responses, and Wally is being his usual jerk self, even Megan gets quiet around me! Robin though, he seemed truly hurt.

Robin's POV

Something wasn't right. Batman told me not to kill Artemis, he never jokes about something like that unless…he was serious._ He has to be keeping something from me._

Normal POV

Just when Robin came to that conclusion, Kid Flash happened to walk in. "I need your help KF" Robin said as soon as the door opened. "GAH! I thought I was being quiet!" Wally Exclaimed.

"You chew loud" Robin smirked

"What do you need my help with?" Wally asked

"Batman is keeping Artemis's identity a secret, even from me"

"So?" Wally was clearly confused

"So, why won't he tell me? Green arrow knows my identity so why cant I know hers?" Robin Explained.

"He knows your identity?" Wally exclaimed.

"I need you to guard the door while I hack her file" Robin said, getting back on subject.

"Ok, but you owe me" Wally said uncertainly

"Fine, now let's go!"  
When they got to the main room, Robin immediately ran to the computer and began to hack it while Wally watched the door.

"Ok, her secret identity is encrypted"

"Which means?"

"Batman and I don't have our identities on here because no one would need to know, but if her identity is encrypted that means that there may be an instance when we might need to know it" Robin began.

"Like if she betrayed us?" Wally as finally catching on.

"Exactly, now why would her identity b e important unless she was connected to a criminal" Robin began to put the pieces together.

"Why would you say that?" Now Wally was confused.

"Think about it, on her first mission that assassin got away"

"So? Everyone has their slip-ups"

"But she was close enough to get the mask off, what if she LET her go?" now Wally was interested.

"What if she was part of the shadows? But what does that have to do with Batman's warning?" As he began to get deeper into her file, he found something interesting.

"I says that Artemis _Crock_ was part of the shadows, her first job was a failure. She was working under…Anthony Zucco, she was later pulled out of juvenile hall by Oliver Queen." Oops, he had just said GA's real name, he hoped Wally wouldn't catch on.

"What was she in juvie for?" Robin breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"It says that she involved in…" Robin stopped, dumfounded at what he saw.

"In what? Rob?" Robin immediately closed all the open windows on the computer.

"What are you doing!" Wally was starting to get REALLY interested.

"I need to leave" Robin said shortly as he ran out of the room.

As he was running out he rammed into

Artemis, "out of my way!" he snarled as he ran past.

As soon as he got to his R-cycle he began to think about what he read _"Artemis Crock was put in juvenile hall for her involvement in the murder of the Flying Grayson's"_

**A/N: Ok I might update again today and in case you didn't know, Anthony Zucco was the guy who killed Robin/Richard Grayson's parents. And PLEASE consider these two prompts: Body switch, and Robin turning into either a vampire or a werewolf. PLEASE CONSIDER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SURPRISE! I updated more than once today! Don't you love how I tied in Tony Zucco? Anyway Ill quit talking so you can read the story!**

Artemis's POV

I was on my way to ask Robin what his problem was when he ran past me in his civvies at a speed that would make a marathon runner quit.

"Out of my way!" he snarled as he shoved past me.

I stopped Wally when he red to run past me. "What is Robins problem?" I asked.

"Idon'tknowwewerelookingatyourfile …" he would have kept going if I hadn't stopped him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOU MY FILE!" _had Robin hacked it? Did he know about…no! He can't!_

I knew I had to follow him.

I hopped on my motorcycle and began to pursue him, but then I got the idea to see where he was going first.

Robin's POV  
_"why didn't Bruce tell me? That explains why the staff didn't see Zucco, she took them out"_ I was angry, no scratch that, I was FURIOUS. I drove up to the gates of Wayne manor, ran in my room, grabbed my phone, and called Bruce.

Artemis's POV

"_He lives with Bruce Wayne?" _I thought as I watched to see where he was going.

He headed upstairs and threw down his jacket revealing his utility belt which he threw on his bed and stormed out. This was the opportunity I needed; I snuck into his room through the window.

He was talking to someone, and getting closer! My first instinct was to hide, so I hid in his closet. I heard him walk in a second later on the phone, and he sounded angry.

He had the volume on loud enough so that y well-trained ears could hear the whole conversation.

"We need to talk Bruce"

"_Is this important?" _The person on the phone asked. "Yes, it's about Artemis crock, are you alone?" at the mention of my full name I knew it was important.

"_I am now, what is it?"_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"_Tell you what?"_

"That the same person who tried to kill me works with assassins and played a part in the death of the Flying Graysons, MY PARENTS BRUCE!" he yelled as he threw off his sunglasses.

As soon as I saw him I put two and two together, he was the crying little boy that night that I had my first mission. I let out a gasp, but Robin didn't seem to notice.

"_Richard I had no idea, Ollie told me about the assassins but not the murder. It seems were going to have to have a LONG talk"_

"I'm sorry I blew up on you Bruce, I have to go, I need to do a book report."

"_On what?"_

"The goddess of the hunt"

"_I'll be there soon"_

"Sounds good"

Robins POV

When I took off my glasses, I heard a gasp come from the closet. Artemis.

I used our code to tell him that there was an unwanted guest and that it was Artemis.

After I hung up, I slowly made my way over to the closet.

Artemis's POV

After he hung up, it got too quiet. Then before I knew it, the door swung open revealing a very angry Robin…or Richard.

"What are you doing here!" he demanded, I was too scared to speak. Me, Artemis, scared of a thirteen year old kid. But he had a batman-like presence when he was mad, and THAT'S what scared me.

"I asked you a question!" he growled.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I shouted. I knew exactly what his problem was, it was the fact that he had been on the same team with someone who helped murder his parents.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" he shouted back, when I didn't reply he continued.

"I'm the kid that was crying next to his parents bodies that night!" he replied a little softer.

"I didn't think…" I started to explain but was interrupted by him.

"You didn't think? You didn't think that killing two innocent acrobats would have consequences?"

"I did my time in juvie and changed!" I retorted, but what he said next would haunt me forever.

"I meant the consequence of an orphaned boy forced to live with the idea that he could have saved them, the consequence that I have to live with the image of their death in my head for the rest of my life!" after that I shut up, seeing the consequences of my actions scared me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I got hit with some type of gas, and everything went black.

Robins POV

After Batman knocked her out we carried her to the Bat-cave where Martian Man-hunter was waiting for us.

"I've asked J'onn here to erase her memories of the past few hours" he said as he laid her on the table.

While the Martian worked on Artemis, I told Batman all the details. He was clearly angry with Green Arrow for not telling him these things.

When Green Arrow arrived to pick up Artemis, Batman gave him the never-keep-secrets-from-the-Batman talk.

After they left Bruce gave me a few days to get over all this craziness.

The next time I saw Artemis, she ignored me as usual. Wally would not stop asking questions about why I ran off until I told him I had gotten an urgent call from Batman, which seemed to satisfy him.

Normal POV

While Robin was taking his "vacation", he took some time to go visit his parent's graves.

When he got there, he began to tell them all that happened in the past few days.

"…I've decided to forgive Artemis for everything, and I hope you guys are proud of me...I miss you…"

**A/N: And that concludes my story. Did you like it? Robin would have been ere today but he is at the graveyard. I will be working on a cute Robin Oneshot, until then, this is SuperninjaX signing off.**


End file.
